


Formally Introduced

by now_a_malec_writer



Series: The Spoony Trilogy [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: After the club, Alec's first time, M/M, Smut, Tall and Yummy, golden eyes, well it's an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_a_malec_writer/pseuds/now_a_malec_writer
Summary: After meeting Magnus in a club, Alec tries to woo him and show him all his flirty and sexy abilities.This could be a struggle.This is the second story from "The Spoony Trilogy".(The third part - "The First Law of Motion" - is being uploaded on IG at the moment. Follow: @now_a_malec_writer).





	1. Boy meets boy

It was cold outside, but neither of them seemed to notice. 

Magnus and Alec left the club holding hands, but Magnus had to let go to get them an Uber. “Is it okay if we go to my place?”, he asked. “Sure”. The car didn't take long to show up and they were heading to a completely new territory to Alec. 

Not that he was worried about that right now since he had his tongue so deep inside Magnus’ mouth. They were making out. Heavily. Hands were going everywhere. Magnus didn't know how the Uber driver was letting that happen. But it was soooo late, and it was Saturday, maybe he was used to that? Magnus was hoping the man would give him 5 stars anyway. 

Magnus eventually stopped kissing Alec in order to ask him to be… hmmm... not so loud. You know, in expressing himself. Alec looked at him offended, rolled his eyes and grabbed Magnus again, continuing the kiss. 

Tall and Grumpy indeed.

Who knew? 

Suddenly the car stopped in front of this fancy building and Magnus was out of the car. Alec followed him. 

Magnus was looking for his keys (well, it could only be in one of the pockets in his pants, Alec knew his shirt didn't have any keys, wink). While Alec waited for them to go in, his rush was calming now and he was slowly coming back to his more... normal self. Drunk. But a little less… aroused. What the hell was he doing? That was a legitimate question since he didn't have any previous experiences regarding this. Obviously, he wanted them to happen, that's for sure, but he was just too nervous, or too clumsy or too not interesting in other guys to actually engaged in… anything. 

What came to him that night was a mystery. Well, he knew what a lie. First of all, he was tired of waiting. He reeeeeeally wanted to do it. He just never had the courage to approach anyone before. 

So, even being painful to admit, his siblings did him a favor. He knew he would never make a move on his own. 

Second, damn, that man. Alec was in the club, minding his business and making fun of Jace when his brother left him alone and he saw… Golden Eyes. And that was it. He was drunk enough to do something about it. 

Thank you, alcohol. 

Unfortunately, now things were getting to real. Like nerve-wracking real. 

Should he end this? Maybe going home was the best idea, no?

But apparently, Alec was thinking one thing, but his body was thinking another because he was inside the elevator. With Golden Eyes next to him. 

Alec started laughing, because damn you, booze, he was confused. He looked at Golden Eyes and decided he would leave. 

And then he went near the guy and kissed him again. 

Alec was wondering if everybody’s tongue tasted that good or if he just got lucky. Their lips were matching perfectly, and even being a bit sloppy, it was a pretty decent kiss. Maybe Alec was great at this, a talent to be discovered. He laughed a bit of that and Magnus stopped kissing for a minute. 

“What is-”  
Alec muttered something Magnus couldn’t understand and their lips were connected again. That was a great tongue! Alec was now imagining that tongue on other parts of his body and that wasn’t helping his body control. 

They finally reached Magnus’ floor. Magnus interrupted the kiss again. 

“That’s us”, he said making a gesture for Alec to get out of the elevator. 

Magnus once again reached for this keys and opened the door of his apartment. Alec was impressed immediately. The place was amazing, full of art and different paintings on the walls. Sculptures (of naked people!) were around too. A leather couch was in the middle of the living room. 

Well, this guy definitely got his shit together. He wasn’t a mess, like Alec. 

“That’s a very… nice place you have.”  
“Thank you! Would you like to drink something?”, Magnus offered, heading to a mini bar in the corner of the living room.  
“What do you have?”  
“I can make you something if you like. Gin & Tonic is quite a harmless drink.”  
“Sounds…”, well, a bad idea, Alec was already so drunk. “Great!”

Body! Can you obey once?

Alec was nervous. Maybe he could talk briefly to Jace, right? That was a great time to do that. 

“So… I think… I left… My Oven… on. I’ll check on that. Be right back.”  
And Magnus stopped grabbing glasses to look at Alec. Was this guy real?  
“You wanna check your oven? Now?”  
“Yeah. It will be a minute. I’ll be right back.”

And Alec was gone, coming back five seconds later.  
“Hahaha, this is not my house. Where is the bathroom?” Maybe getting that drunk wasn’t the brightest idea after all.  
“You wanna check your oven from my bathroom?”  
“Yeap.”

Because that’s not weird at all. 

“First door at your left.”  
“Thanks.” And he was gone. 

Alec went into the bathroom and even that place was amazing! The towels were so soft, he was rubbing that against his cheeks like people did in ridiculous TV commercials. 

Alec, focus. Drop that. Call Jace. 

Thankfully he had only a few numbers in his contact list because he couldn’t dial to Jace to save his life. Not all the numbers, at least. They were so many. But Jace’s number was saved under “Best bro”, so it made it easier.

Jace picked up after three rings. 

“Why are you calling me? Don’t tell me you gave up. Oh My God, are you done already? Because that was fast! Or you couldn’t… No, you know what, I won’t judge, every one of us goes through moments like this, it’s okay, you don’t have to be asham-”  
“Jace, what are you talking about?”  
“Me? Nothing. So, why are you calling? Wait.”

And Alec heard a few noises, and a sound like a door being unlocked. And sadly, after that, he heard someone unexpected:  
“Hey, big brooooooooo!”  
“Izzy! Nooooooo.”

This is just perfect. But the opposite of that. 

Wait, he did call Jace, right?

“Jace, are you there? Why is Izzy with you? Did I call her?”  
“Alec, no, you dumbass, you called me. But I was heading to Izzy after you left me at the club like the lousy brother you are. I came here to gossip about you, FYI.”  
“Jaaaaaaace!”, Alec couldn’t scream as he wanted, he was in the bathroom after all. “Why?”  
“Because, big bro”, Izzy started, “you owe us one and Jace came here to celebrate with me.”  
“Are you celebrating the fact that I’m about to have… s.e.x.?”  
“Alec, are you a 3 year old? You can say the word. And no, we’re celebrating how smart and incredible we are. You having hot and steamy sex with a random guy you picked up at a bar is literally the cherry on the cake.”

Alec’s eye rolled. 

“Well, about that…”  
“Oh, Alec, did you fail? It’s totally normal, lots of guys have that pro-”  
“Why both of you keep saying that? No. I actually… I didn’t do anything. Should I? I think I’m too dizzy to do anything.”  
“No, Alec, you go there and rub your dick all over that man right now”, Izzy said and Jace burst into laughter.  
“Why did I call you? Why?”  
“Alec, listen to me. You can do this. It’s fine. I didn’t see you have any doubts in that club. You’ll be fine”, Jace reassure him.  
“Right. But I was… caught up in the moment.”  
“Well, get back to that moment. It’s easier than it seems…”  
“How do you know?”  
“Alec, it’s sex. When we’re really horny-”  
“SHUT UP!”  
“Look, Alec”, that was Izzy, “when a boy meets a boy-”  
“Shut up too. You two are hopeless.”  
“No, we’re not. We’re trying to help. Don’t be nervous, it will be great. Just… Don’t tell him it’s your first time”, Jace had a serious tone.  
“Why not?”  
“I just… think it’s the best. Tell him that you have a lot of experience. Like, tons. That you’re a pro. You could teach people how to do it, you could make money out of ass and…”

That was just weird. 

“Okay, okay, I get your point.”  
“Alec?”  
“Yeah, Izzy?”  
“How is he? Jace didn’t have time to tell me.”  
“Oh, Iz, you know when you meet someone and you think: ‘oh, that person could be an underwear model’?”  
“No, but go on.”  
“Well, he could be an underwear model. He really should be only walking around in his underwear.”  
“Alec, this is so exciting!”  
“I know. He has very… lickable abs. I like it.”  
“This is great, Alec. What’s his name?”  
“Golden-”

Nope. Definitely NOT Golden Eyes. What was it? Did he even ask?

“I’ll… tell you later.”  
“Alec, you didn’t ask? This just keeps getting better and better. So meaningless! I love it.”  
“It’s not… meaningless. It will mean… something”, Alec said in an unsure tone.  
“Alec, c’mon, it’s not like you’ll date this Greek God or anything. So enjoy your night. As long as you can!”  
“I will, I’ll try. I just hope I can aim right, I’m dizzy, damn it.”

He heard Izzy and Jace laughing. 

Izzy started talking again:  
“Hey, Alec, don’t you think you’re talking to us for too long? I bet he thinks you’re dead or that you have diarrhea or something at this point. And in this scenario you better be dead! Hang up!”  
“Uh, right, right, right. Okay, I’ll have water. I’ll release my inner Don Juan. It will be great, yeah. I can do this.”  
“DAMN RIGHT”, Jace screamed. Alec was sure he was drinking again.  
“Okay, gotta go. Love you both.”  
“Love you! Break a leg! Or a dick. You know… I mean, please, don’t break any dicks!”  
“Shut up, Jace.”  
“Bye, hot ass!”

And Alec hung up. That conversation took eight minutes. That was too long really, damn it. Okay, Alec, be cool, you can do this, you want this and this guy is hot as hell. Things will be fine. And you saw a lot of… online… material. You know what to do. 

He winked at his reflection at the mirror. All of them.

Showtime.


	2. When Alec becomes a man of action

Alec was back in the living room.  
“Oh, you’re alive! I was starting to get worried.”  
“I don’t have diarrhea.”

Alec! Whhhhhhhhhy?

Magnus made a very weird face. “Well, that’s always good to know, especially right now. Thank you for sharing that.”

Alec, stop being stupid.

“Sorry, I guess I’m a bit…”, hmmm… don’t say nervous. “Drunk.”  
Magnus smiled. “And you’re about to get even more. Try this”, and he gave Alec a glass of gin & tonic. Alec needed water. But he took it. In one zip.

“Uh, that was good.”  
“Did you even get to taste it?”  
“Yeah, awesome. Super good. Delicious. Amazing.”

Alec, shut up.

He decided to walk around the apartment… He was dizzier, so he suddenly looked at Magnus and tried to be seductive: “How you doin’?”, he asked shaking his head a bit, a smirk on his face. Don Juan mode on!

“Are you Joey Tribbiani me?”  
“Depends. Is it working?”  
“Not really.”

Don Juan mode off.

“Oh. In that case, I guess we have to go back to what we were doing before”, and since the man had legs for days, it only took him two steps to be right in front of Magnus. Kissing him. Again.

Magnus was caught by surprise, but responded quickly, reciprocating the action. Alec had his hands in Magnus' neck, but slowly dropped them to the man’s sides, and, after that, to his abs. He pushed Magnus against the wall.

Tall and eager. Good!

That skin was so soft, was that real? But the abs were so strong and hard. Well, they weren’t the only thing hard around…

Alec was still kissing the man, and simultaneously, trying to take off his shirt. Not that there’s much of that to be worried about, anyway. In two seconds, that useless and evil piece of clothing was gone.

“Is this okay?”, Alec asked since the man had his bare back against the cold wall.  
“It’s a bit cold, maybe we could-”  
“I’ve got this”, Alec said seductively again, licking the man’s neck and giving little bites. Their bodies were glued to each other. Alec was “excited” and he could feel the other man reacting the same way. He was sucking Magnus’ earlobe, making the man moan.

Alec was so proud of himself.

He celebrated that by rubbing himself against Golden Eyes. The man had his eyes shut and open his mouth just a little, to let it out another deep moan.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else”, Magnus suggested.  
“What? But we’re at your apartment already”, Alec was confused.  
“I meant, my bedroom.”  
“Suuuuure, sure, yeah. I’ve done this a thousand of times, yeah, sure.”

Alec. Seriously, shut the fuck up.

Magnus was again with a funny expression on his face. But he grabbed Alec’s hand and led them to his room, Alec followed. Quietly, this time.

*

“What happened?”

That was the first thought Alec had when he opened his eyes the next morning. He had no idea where he was. That bedroom was unfamiliar to him. And those satin sheets… They can make you slip off of the bed, they were certainly not the safest choice to sleep on. But the touch against the skin was so gentle. He decided to stay there a little longer.

He was almost sleeping again when he felt a headache growing in his head.

He set up on the bed. Where were his clothes? Hmmm, the underwear was on. So, what happened?

He got up and look for his clothes. He found his pants and put them on. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked miserable. Maybe the night was better than he anticipated.

Too bad he didn’t remember much.

He followed the smell of coffee and was in the living room. Golden Eyes was drinking coffee.

“Hey, you’re up. Coffee?”  
“Yes, a bucket, please.”

Magnus smiled and went to the kitchen, coming back with a large cup of coffee for Alec. Alec was the first to talk:

“So, last night… was fun.”

He had no idea. Was it fun? That was such a risky thing to say.

“Really? What was your favorite part?”, and Magnus was seductive, walking slowly towards Alec. “When I suck you until you almost fainted?”, he was so so close to Alec, “When I let you on your fours in my bed?”, Magnus was face to face with Alec, his breath hitting Alec and making him shiver. Magnus was almost rubbing himself against Alec now. “Or when, in the second time, I let you spill yourself all over me?”

Alec was about to die. Did they actually…? So that means that he…? But he wasn't feeling… This situation was confusing. And all that Golden Eyes said sounded so good. I mean, he was excited just to hear about it. Can they do it all over again? Like now?

“Hmmm… all of them were… pretty good.”

Yes, Alec, cover all options!

“That’s funny”, Magnus said, getting away from Alec and letting the man sad with the lost of contact, “because as I remember, we went to my room and you felt like you were about to throw up and ran to my bathroom. You again took so long in there that I went to check if you were okay. You never throw up, good news, but you were sleeping hugging my toilet.”  
“Oh no.”  
“Yeah, not very sexy, I have to admit. So I took you to my bed and we actually slept, quite disappointing. And you cuddle. You cuddle!”  
“Oh, Jesus.”  
“You’re a freaking cuddling monster”, Magnus said almost disgusted.  
“I’m so sorry!”  
“Trust me, I’m sorry too. I think you can finish your coffee and leave.”

Alec was so ashamed! How he ended up making a fool of himself?

Damn it.

“Obviously. I’ll go now. I’m so sorry about all... that. Maybe alcohol is not my ally after all.”

“Or mine, if that matters”, Magnus said with a sad face and when to his bedroom, shouting next: “Your shirt it on my couch” and that was it.

Alec finished getting dress and he left Magnus’ apartment.

Still not knowing this guy’s name.

Fuck.

*

“I will cut your useless dick off right now!”

That was Izzy. Screaming at Alec because, well, he was an idiot and Izzy was done.

“I can’t believe you didn’t do it. You literally had one job, Alec. One thing to do. Well, one person. And you slept? And cuddle? Who does that??? Who does that? Nobody likes to cuddle, are you crazy?”, and she was hitting his face with a pillow. They were all in Izzy’s place, around her kitchen table.

Alec was feeling like shit.

“I was too drunk, damn it, it was not my fault.”

“Not. Your….” and Izzy went to the fridge, to grab another beer and try to get calmer in the process.  
“And what do you mean by ‘nobody likes to cuddle’? Everybody likes to cuddle.”  
“Well, they’re lying. People like to have steamy sex and to see the person gone 30 minutes after it’s over because, you know, we’re not animals”, Izzy explained like it was the most logical thing in the universe.  
“You’re so pure at heart, Iz, it moves me”, Alec joked while eye rolling. He continued: “Iz, come on, it’s not a big deal”, Alec said. “I’ll have other chances.”  
“Yes, you will, but damn it, Alec. This guy was perfect, he was into you, according to Jace, and you said he was hot. I was so excited about this. Because we could go out together, the three of us, to flirt and have meaningless sex with random people. That was my dream! We were supposed to be a team.”  
“You’re such a romantic, it’s inspirational”, Jace joked.

“Alec, you gotta go back there.”  
“What? Hell no. Izzy, that was embarrassing enough.”  
“I don’t care. Fix this. We’re Lightwoods. We’re good at… everything. You can’t suck at sex, you’re… a decent guy to look at. I assume. You gotta give him and yourself a second chance.”  
“Iz, I won’t.”  
“We can bet again. We can try with somebody else tonight.”  
“No, I’m done.”  
“But Alec”, this time was Jace. “You don’t even know this guy’s name. Don’t you wanna find out?”  
“No. It’s better like this. He doesn’t know me and I don’t know him, we’ll never see each other again, it’s perfect.”  
“Alec, no. Get back there and use him like a pole dance!”

Alec laughed.

“Izzy, it’s useless. I’m not gonna do anything anymore. No more going out, no more clubs, no more drinking. I’ll wait for things to happen naturally. I’ll be fine!”  
“You’ll have sex when you're 60 years old. You will be all saggy by then. This is just so sad.”  
“Iz, enough. I made up my mind. I’m done, okay?”

Izzy huffed, but they dropped the subject. Alec was there for over an hour after that, and even after Izzy insisted, he decided to walk home, because was still early, not even 8 pm. He decided to tell them in person how things were with Golden Eyes because Izzy always liked to brag about her own accomplishments, so they always had pizza, beer and endless talks about their one night stands. And about how Alec had not one thing to talk about for months. For years. Izzy was so happy for her brother, but now… Now she was worried all over again.

Alec was walking, thinking about how he still wanted to do everything Magnus described that morning.

He didn’t do it on purpose but he was there again. At the guy’s place. In front of his apartment. Apparently, his dick was in control now, he really needed to give it another try. His siblings didn’t have to know. He would do this the way he wanted.

He rang Magnus’ intercom. How did he remember the number to Magnus’ apartment was a mystery, but a voice answered shortly: “Yes?”

“Hey. Hmmm. I don’t know if you remember me, I was... we kinda spent the night together. Last night. We cuddle. I need to talk to you, can I come in?”

Nothing.

Suddenly, a click, and the building door was open. He walked in and went to the elevator.

He reached Magnus’ floor and knocked on the door.

Magnus opened the door, wearing pajama pants and an open robe. And Alec forgot how to pronounce words again, connecting their lips immediately.

Well, they can talk later. Now was time to give this a second chance.

*

So, Tall and Useless was back. Why?

Magnus was not expecting that at all. He was expecting… well, to move one from that, obviously. Maybe go back to the club in a few days (in a few years? That process of ‘going out to hook up with someone’ was honestly so exhausting). But now that guy was there again. Did he forget something in Magnus’ place that he didn’t notice at first?

Magnus had a lot of questions after he heard the man’s voice in the intercom and let him in (why, Magnus, why? Stop doing charity work!) and he decided to be firm and to put an end to whatever was happening between them. But when he opened his front door, that guy didn’t give him a chance.

He practically grabbed Magnus. And kissed him.  
Damn it.  
Magnus, stop that.  
Now.

Hmmmmmm.

This is good. This was way better than before. Okay, Magnus, let that happen only for a bit. A BIT. And send the guy away.

But he didn’t.

  
***

  
Doing this while sober is a completely different experience. Alec wasn’t trying to be flirty or anything, except himself. And he wanted to do this - and to remember after.

The kisses seemed more intense. The wetness of Golden Eyes’ tongue against his own seemed to be felt all over his body. The only sound they heard was each other breathing.  
Alec was slowly pushing Magnus more and more inside the apartment. He was about to take the other man’s robe when he decided to check to see if everything was okay. This wasn’t going exactly as he planned (this was way better, but you always gotta make sure this was a mutual feeling, you know?). So he stopped kissing for a bit.

“Hey.”  
“Hey, you.”  
‘Hmmm… I thought… we could try this again. Is that okay with you?”  
“Do I look like I’m resisting?”

To be honest, Magnus wasn’t proud of that answer. This was all so unlike him. (Do you know what was also so unlikely to happen? A guy like that showing up at your door and kissing you like his life depend on that.)

Alec smiled and, damn, he was Tall and Gorgeous. So, sure, round two, here we go.


	3. Dazzle the audience

The kisses proceeded and Alec made the robe slip off of Magnus’ shoulders, in one movement, revealing all that skin. Beautiful skin. And muscles. And nipples. And abs. Alec felt he was at Disneyland. 

Only better. 

Alec’s hands were now all over Magnus, getting to know him for the first time properly, guided not by rush, but for this honest curiosity to taste, to feel, to smell, to savor. Alec was still fully clothed, but he needed to get that skin to skin contact he knew he was craving for a while. He stopped the kisses and started to undress in front of Magnus. 

He took off his sweater first. 

And then he started to unbutton his shirt. Magnus tried to reach out and help him, but Alec just shook his head. He was opening those buttons really slowly, maintaining eye contact with Magnus the whole time, while licking his own lips - if it was intentional or pure reflex, Magnus didn’t know. The tension was building up quickly. Alec gave a little step back and took off his shirt at his own pace, letting the cold air hit him bit by bit, totally in control of this narrative, of his actions. Magnus never looked at the man’s chest in front of him. He waited. Alec was now close to him again. He embraced Magnus softly, and the man immediately closed his eyes and felt like he greeted Alec for the first time as well. He felt the muscles working glued to him, the hairy chest rubbing and pressing against his own skin, the strong arm that enveloped his back, giving him support, the exchange of heat from another kiss, the erections more and more noticeable. 

Man, Magnus was so happy that guy was back. 

Tall and Stripping was now more adventurous and, while still kissing, slide his hand down, from Magnus’s back to his pants (to the inside of his pants, to be precise), grabbing his ass, a surprising action that was rewarded with a heavy moan from Magnus. Alec was also extra happy to be there. 

In return, Magnus’ hands reached out for Alec’s pants, ripping open his belt and unzipping his black jeans, pushing it down as much as he could. The scene was a bit ridiculous since Alec was still wearing his shoes and his pants were now below his knees. But honestly, he couldn’t care less, since Magnus’ next move was to put his hand inside of Alec’s boxers and grab his dick. 

Only that and Alec was weak already. He only managed to say a really low “oh, fuck”, before Magnus decided they definitely needed to go to his room. NOW. 

On their way to Magnus’ room, Alec took off his shoes and pants and was only in his boxers for good. Magnus was still in his pajama pants, but that was ridiculously easy to get rid of. 

Once in the bedroom, finally, Magnus just pushed Alec against the bed. The man fell there with a huge… smile on his face? 

Magnus took his time to appreciate what was in front of him. 

Damn, that man was fiiiiiine. He hasn't spent time with one of those in a while. Today was a good day. He came closer to the bed, climbing on top of it - and on top of Alec. “Damn, you’re hot!”

Alec smiled, but it was a shy one. Magnus was sure the man was about to hide his face under the pillows. Instead, he put his hand on Magnus’ nape and pressed their lips together again. His other hand has again on Magnus’ ass, pressing it down, in order to get their members in contact. Alec was shamelessly rubbing himself against Magnus’ at this point. 

Shamelessly. 

They were both moaning and kissing and licking shamelessly as well. 

The blessing of being horny. 

Magnus started kissing Alec’s neck, going down, a trail of little bites, kisses, hickeys, and a lot of licking. When he was almost facing Alec’s member, he sat again, on top of Alec’s, and started doing back and forth movements, his hands on Alec’s chest, his hips rocking against the other man’s member, making a bit of pre-cum stain Alec’s underwear. It was time to get rid of that ASAP. Magnus gladly helped Alec with that, rubbing his hand against the other man's cock, that reacted immediately to the subtle touch. He took off his own pants too and, if that was possible, the vision in front of Alec made him hornier. 

Magnus was out of the bed for a second (he was taking off his pants teasingly - like Alec needed more tease now) and when he was back, Alec switched positions and was now on top of him (hmmm, okay, the teasing worked). He too took his time to explore Magnus, but quickly he turned the man around. Magnus’ ass was fully facing Alec now, to his great pleasure and happiness. He didn’t waste time. He started to kiss Magnus’ back, his arms, his waist… Purposely, he skipped the middle area and went to Magnus’ legs, kissing his inner thighs, exploring them, licking them and making the loudest noises in the process. 

He finally reached for Magnus’ ass and he took his time there since it was his favorite body part ever. He also asked for lube.

Once he got it from Magnus’ nightstand, he rubbed a bit on himself and separated the man’s cheeks with his hand. He could have come just from the sight alone. Alec, control yourself! So, instead, he came near Magnus’ entrance, rubbing his dick against it. The coldness and the hotness of the situation made both of them moan like crazy. Alec was on the verge already. 

Well, well, well, Alec! Maybe you do have a talent after all. 

“Do you want it?”, Alec asked while slightly pressing himself against Magnus. 

“Fuck, yes”, was the replied he heard. 

Alec was sure he was about to explode. 

(To be fair, he wasn’t completely wrong.)

Magnus placed a pillow under his own head to get a bit more comfortable. Alec was nervous. He was about to… put... his… finger… into this man… body. 

Magnus noticed some apprehension. “It’s fine. I won’t break”, he reassured him. Alec only nodded. Slowly, he placed his finger inside Magnus’ and he was sure that was giving more feels to him than to the man he was preparing. Everything felt tight and warm and Alec could pass out. 

He took his time and after Magnus asked, he placed another finger inside. The view he was getting and the pleasure he already knew Magnus was experimenting was almost too much for him. And then, in an obvious attempt to kill Alec, Magnus started to press himself against Alec’s fingers, moving rhythmically, cursing and moaning frenetically. 

Alec was afraid he was going to miss this party altogether. 

He took his fingers off of… there (three fingers by now), making Magnus protest. Soon enough, Alec started to place his own dick in Magnus’. Slowly. He was savoring the experience and his senses were all over the place. “Damn, it’s tight. It’s so good.” And he was just… there for a bit. Enjoying. 

Until Magnus gave him clearance to move, which he happily did. Again, slowly at first. He was making more sounds and noises than Magnus already. He was over the moon. No wonder people wanted to do this every chance they get. I mean, C'mon! 

Alec was getting a bit faster, encouraged by Magnus’ response, by his moans and his heavy breathing, by his complete presence and surrender during that moment. He lay on top of Magnus’ back, in order to try to kiss him. Their bodies were completely in contact. Alec was now embracing Magnus’ chest from behind, getting the support to go deeper and faster. Magnus was grabbing Alec’s hair occasionally. He wanted more. The kisses were sloppy and saltier, the sweat was increasing in the room, so as the dirty words, those commands to fuck harder, to go faster, the thrusts more intense, in a building up rhythm so strong that Alec came inside of Magnus’ a while later, a loud cry escaping his lips, that soon after that where searching for Magnus’ kisses. Alec was still trying to breathe after his climax, tasting the other man’s skin against his. 

That tiredness hit him like a rock, out of nowhere, like someone drained all his energy and he was left empty. 

“That was…”, Alec started but couldn’t finish. Magnus had his eyes closed. A few minutes later, Alec (now out of Mags’) excused himself to go to the bathroom before he would fall asleep or something. 

When he came back, he wasn’t prepared for the scene he saw. 

*

After cleaning himself and splashed some cold water on his face, Alec was back in the bedroom, only to find Magnus’ touching himself. He never asked or checked if Magnus had come too. 

Nice, Alec, you’re a real team player. 

Alec had seen a lot of porn in his life. A LOT. He saw men masturbating before. But it was a completely different thing to see them doing that on the screen of your notebook, and seeing that happening in front of you. There’s something obviously erotic in the gesture, but also very intimate. The person is getting pleasure from his own body, completely exposed but also totally immersed in himself, in sync with his own secrets, his own desires. It was a private kind of magic, the one that only each one of us knows how to awake and unlock. 

But in a way, it was a magic you could also share. You could show the trick to others in order to get the same effect in the end. You can dazzle the audience in many ways. 

Magnus was now on his back, eyes closed, his mouth partially opened, they breathing heavy, his hand sliding up and down his own member. He was so into it he only noticed Alec was back when the man was climbing the bed again. 

He was about to say something when Alec made an offer: “I can help you with that”. 

Magnus gave a crooked smile and was happy to feel Alec’s hand taking control once again. He lay next to Magnus, trying to get the pressure right. Magnus actually had to give him one or two instructions until the rhythm was perfect. He was so hard against Alec’s hand, that Alec was getting hard himself all over again. Alec had his body glued against Magnus one more time (he needed the touch, the contact, the warmth), giving the man’s pleasure while licking his neck and biting his earlobe. 

Alec never felt so powerful in his life. There's this sensation of not only having control over the situation but of being the one providing the pleasure, the one with the ability to make the other undone. It was less about being dominant, and more about being able to make someone else feel this way. It's like having a superpower in real life. If there was anything more appealing than that, Alec honestly didn't know. 

From the noises he heard from Magnus’ lips and from the fact that the man was now rubbing himself against Alec’s hand, the hips moving a bit up and down, he knew the offer he was about to make to use his mouth was useless. Magnus’ came loudly, his body twitching against Alec’s, his cum getting all over Alec’s hand. 

When he opened his eyes, he only saw Alec’s lips, eagerly meeting his. 

After they cleaned themselves, they finally slept, too tired to do anything else. Unlike what Izzy said, Magnus let Alec spend the night. He tried not to be too clingy, but he was obviously cuddling Magnus when the other man woke up. 

Magnus left the bed first, going to the kitchen immediately to get some coffee and feel like a human being again. 

While preparing breakfast, he remembered the last night. He was truly impressed, that Tall guy knew a thing or two. Maybe they could do this more, no? Like, still casual, just casually frequent. And he wanted to feel the man around himself too, undone under his hips, his mouth, his hands, his tongue, his-

Oh. 

The guy was in front of him now. 

Magnus was clearly having inappropriate thoughts for such an early hour in the morning, and his pajama pants were not doing a good job hiding it. Tall and a Great Fuck (can he call him that? Screw this, yes, he can!) was only wearing his pants, his shirt and sweater were still tossed somewhere in the living room. 

“Morning.”  
“Hey”, Magnus grabbed a cup of coffee and handed to Alec.   
Okay, Mags, keep it cool. Behave.   
Alec actually was the first to talk. 

“Did you sleep well?”  
“Like a baby.”  
“Yeah, me too. Hmm, sorry for cuddling again. Apparently, I can’t help it.”  
Magnus laughed. “It’s okay. I think I was frustrated the last time. Cuddling is fine.”  
“Oh. Cool.”

Alec was drinking his coffee, and then the most pathetic thing came to his mind. 

“I know this may sound ridiculous, but I don’t think we introduced ourselves before”, he said embarrassed. “I’m Alec”, and he offered his hand. 

He fucked that guy, the first guy who he ever had sex with in his life, he saw the guy masturbate, he helped him with that, hey cuddle more than once, and still, he was offering his hand to Magnus like he was trying to convince a random person to buy his used car. 

Seriously. 

But apparently Golden ‘Let’s Fuck Forever’’ Eyes’ was also astounded by the realization that he basically had sex with a total stranger. 

“I guess you’re right. I’m Magnus. Nice to meet you, I guess?”

And they both smiled. 

“That name really suits you”, Alec said.   
“Thank you”, Magnus replied, with a smile a bit wider than before. 

Alec was finally almost ready to leave. Meaning, he was sadly with his clothes back on. 

“Hmmm, so. I don’t know how this is supposed to work. But maybe, I don’t know, if you want too, I was thinking, perhaps, you know, we can… hmmm… see each other... again?”

Yes, Alec, confidence is key in situations like this. You’re doing great. 

“I usually don’t do this-”  
“Right. I figured. It’s okay. It was nice to meet you anyway”, and Alec left the cup on a table and was heading to the front door.   
“No, I meant”, and Alec looked back. “I meant, I don’t usually sleep around like that. So, I think yes, we can see each other again.”

Alec used all his remaining strength to act cool after that response (which, we know by now, it’s not an easy thing for him to do). 

“Great, give me your number”, and Alec offered Magnus his cell phone, so he could insert his phone number in there. 

“Okay, so…”, Magnus started, but Alec was kneeling in front of him as soon as the other man gave him his cell phone back. 

“What are you doing?”, Magnus asked confused, while Alec reached for his pajama pants.   
“Nothing. Only giving you another reason to call me.”

He winked. 

And yeap, Alec did that, to Magnus’ amusement. And his own. (It’s safe to say Magnus wasn’t the only one happy when he woke up. Also, Alec didn’t know how things would go from there, so “carpe diem” and stuff.)

As you can imagine, after Alec left Magnus’ apartment, he waited exact 47 minutes before calling Magnus. (He waited more than 30 minutes because he didn’t want to sound desperate.)

“Is it too soon to-...”  
“Nope”, Magnus reassured him. 

Nope, it isn’t.


End file.
